


Down at the Club

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I gotta say, Ford, I ain't real happy with the quality of babes here," says Stan, waving his hand around the club for emphasis.Ford looks up from his nerd journal and snorts. "Well, that was always more your thing. I'm sorry if the women here aren't up to yourexactingstandards."(Originally written for a prompt thread on FFA.)





	Down at the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write 100 Words of Getting Turned On by the Wrong thing thread [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/303062.html?thread=1722410454#cmt1722410454).

It turns out clubbing is mostly a bust.

"I gotta say, Ford, I ain't real happy with the quality of babes here," says Stan, waving his hand around the club for emphasis.

Ford looks up from his nerd journal and snorts. "Well, that was always more your thing. I'm sorry if the women here aren't up to your _exacting_ standards." He stretches and yawns, theatrically. "As for me, I'm going to grab a pint." He walks up to the bar, leaving Stan at their table.

Stan's already ordered, so there's nothing left for him to do except ogle his less-than-enticing prospects. There's a couple cute women in the club, but they all came with their boyfriends. The men aren't much better. Stan eventually focuses on his brother, for lack of much better to look at.

Ford's drumming his fingers on the bar, waiting for his drink. (Probably ordered some fruity, complicated cocktail, Stan would bet.) He's smiling slightly, a little absent-mindedly, in that way that he usually does when he's in a good mood. Something about his smile and the lighting of the place brings out all his best features: the cut of his jaw, the way his jacket drapes his shoulders, his soft brown eyes, his hair...

Stan nearly knocks his beer over when he realizes. " _Holy shit._ "


End file.
